


Smutember 2018 Bring a Friend

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Groping, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Surprise Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy has a surprise for Dipper. Written for smutember over on tumblr





	Smutember 2018 Bring a Friend

Dipper let out a groan of surprise. He had gotten to know his girlfriends nether regions quite well. And this was not it. Her normally wild and unkempt pubic hair was neat and trim. He opened his eyes and saw Tambry looming over him with a grin on her face.

Wendy popped up next to her. “I brought a friend.” She wandered over to his erection and began stroking it. “Hope you don’t mind.”

Tambry grinded herself on Dipper’s face. His tongue explored her sweet folds. “Oh, shit Wendy, you were right, he’s good.”

“Wait until you taste his cock.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Tambry got up and walked over to Dipper’s manhood. She laid on her stomach between his legs. She took him into her mouth. Wendy walked behind her friend and stuck her fingers into her snatch. Dipper felt her moans reverberate around his dick.

“Guys, heads up but I’m going to cum.”

Wendy whispered something into Tambry’s ear. She nodded before Dipper came into her mouth. Mouth dripping cum, she got up and guided Dipper’s cock into her. As she rhythmically went up and down, riding his dick, Wendy came up behind Tambry and fondled her breast. Tambry’s dark nipples peeked behind Wendy’s fingers as she played with them. Tambry turned her head toward Wendy and the two gave each other a deep, passionate kiss. 

Dipper saw Tambry push his cum into Wendy’s mouth. The kiss was messy, Dipper’s cum dripping down both of there mouths. Wendy swallowed what she got into her mouth. Dipper organismed again, firing his seed deep into the dark skinned girl.

“Guys, could I get a little more involved?”

The three moved around on the bed, getting ready. Wendy laid on her back, legs spread. Dipper sled himself into her wet sex. Tambry had wiped what Dipper left off her face, leaving it nice and clean. Tambry sat on Wendy’s face, eager for her pussy to get eaten some more. As Wendy lapped her boyfriend’s cum from her friend’s vagina, Dipper leaned over and kissed Tambry. As their tongues wrestled, Dipper felt up her chest.

They continued, liked a well oiled sex machine. Tambry came first, spreading her juices across Wendy’s face. Wendy came second. Dipper felt her walls spasm around him and she screamed into Tambry. Dipper was the last, shoot the last of his semen into Wendy. Spent, Dipper fell back onto the bed. The three layed there, catching their breaths, covered in each others juices.

Tambry spoke first. “Guys, I need a shower. Care to join me?”


End file.
